


Flynn and The Daybreaks

by sevenbraincells



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Also Demiromantic Flynn, Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies To Bandmates, Enemies to Friends, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Post-Canon, Queerplatonic Relationships, Strangers to Lovers, as in everyone goes there, basically julie and the phantoms exists but the phantoms are alive, ish?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenbraincells/pseuds/sevenbraincells
Summary: Being asked to join a band by her literal enemy was not how Flynn expected her day to go.She also didn't expect to say yes, but she wasn't exactly regretting it.She just had to be very sure that Julie, Luke, Alex and Reggie didn't find out before she was ready to tell them.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Carrie Wilson, Flynn & Julie Molina, Flynn & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Original Character (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Kayla/Carrie Wilson, Nick/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Flynn and The Daybreaks

Ever since Julie and the Phantoms made it big, and Flynn was their unofficial-official manager, it became a lot harder for Flynn to keep her secret a secret. 

Flynn knew that she shouldn’t keep secrets from Julie, her best friend, and that she’d gotten mad at Julie for doing exactly that, but it’s not like there was anything she could do about it. And honestly, Flynn had been meaning to tell her. She just didn’t ever have the time. Or the words. 

It’s not like Flynn was going to be able to say, hey, yeah, so you know how the two of us promised to be in a band together when we were seven? And then you started a band with these three guys who came out of  _ absolutely fucking nowhere _ , without telling me? Yeah, well, turns out that I’m in a band with one of their  _ boyfriends _ , your ex-crush and his ex girlfriend. 

She also would not know how to explain that said ex-girlfriend was also the  _ one  _ girl who had it out for both her and Julie. But Flynn got it now, what Julie meant when she said that it just kind of happened. 

***

Flynn had just been working on her homework after school one day, waiting for her parents to pick her up after band practice, because  _ yes _ , Flynn was a band kid, when she overheard  _ them  _ talking. Them being Nick Danforth-Evans and Carrie Wilson, who Flynn didn’t even know where still friends because of all the times they’d broken up and gotten back together again. Whatever it was, it certainly wasn’t healthy. 

And Flynn didn’t  _ mean  _ to overhear, honestly, she was trying to drown Carrie out - something that she was very used to, and good at, if she did say so herself. But then she heard Carrie say a name. 

“What about Flynn, or Willie, or something?”

“You seriously think that’s a good idea?” 

“What could possibly go wrong?” Carrie said, and Flynn could tell that she was expecting very many things to go wrong, and suddenly, Flynn was very intrigued. 

After quietly packing up her things, Flynn made her way out, pretending to not pay attention to where she was walking as an excuse to bump into Carrie and Nick. 

“Oh, hey, I’m sorry-” Flynn started. 

Carrie rolled her eyes. “You should watch where you’re going-”

“Sorry, I-”

“But,” Carrie continued, with a smirk on her face that Flynn wasn’t sure if she hated or loved, “I do need your help. So I’ll forgive you, just this once.” 

“I don’t think-” Flynn started, but Carrie hooked her right arm into Flynn’s left, rendering her near speechless. 

Which was how Flynn, Carrie, Nick, Willie and this girl named Kayla that Flynn was  _ almost  _ sure she knew ended up in the band room, for the second time that day. Flynn wasn’t sure how exactly Willie and Kayla got there, especially because  _ Willie didn’t even go to their school _ , but she wasn’t complaining. It was fun, hanging out with Carrie again.

It was also extremely fun getting to know Willie, because she knew just how absolutely fucking whipped Alex was for the shorter long-haired skater, and just wanted to be sure that he felt the same way about Flynn’s golden retriever of a drummer friend. 

(Spoiler alert: he did.)

She’d never seen two people care about each other as much as Alex and Willie did, and it really made her happy, seeing one of her best friends - shut up, she knows that she’s only known him for a couple months - so  _ happy _ . 

Flynn also learned that Kayla was an  _ amazing  _ dancer, and that  _ she  _ and Carrie worked together to choreograph the dances that Dirty Candy had performed. Kayla was also kind of in love with her best friend, but that was a secret that Flynn was going to keep. 

Nick and Flynn didn’t really talk, neither did Flynn and Carrie, but Flynn didn’t mind. She would’ve liked to start patching up their old friendships, but she knew that it was going to take a lot more than an hour spent in a band room, chatting about nothing and everything while playing around with as many instruments as they could muster. 

Flynn didn’t have quite as much experience with instruments as Julie did, but she was definitely familiar with both the trumpet and any DJ equipment. But, after a bit of playing around that might’ve damaged  _ someone’s  _ hearing, she found herself comfortable with the keyboard. 

“Hey, that sounds pretty good,” she heard someone call out, after she’d set up a melody.

“Thanks,” Flynn said, to no one in particular, and kept playing around with it. 

She looked up for a second, seeing Kayla with a tambourine and Carrie playing around with a bass guitar, and Flynn had to admit, she liked the look of that. Nick, unsurprisingly, was rocking out on his electric guitar. Together, Flynn had to admit, it sounded kind of good. 

Willie wasn’t doing anything and Flynn was on the verge of walking over to him, but he made his way over to her first, sitting on the ledge by the keyboard, which was in the corner of the room, extremely close to the window. At least it was good for fresh air?

“Hey,” Willie said through a grin.

Flynn only nodded in response. 

Willie sat there in silence and Flynn fiddled with the settings on the keyboard. “What are we doing here?” Willie asked. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, what are we doing here, with the music, together?” 

“Starting a band?” Willie suggested. 

“Starting a  _ what now _ ?”

“A band, you know, like a group that makes music. Together. Your best friend’s in one, shouldn’t you know,”

“I meant together,” Flynn said, her voice coming out softer than she thought it would. 

“Oh.”

“I mean, we’re not exactly friends. I mean like, sure, you three are,” Flynn said, looking over at Carrie, Nick and Kayla. “But the two of us?” She said, turning back to Willie. “With  _ any  _ of them? We’re not exactly compatible.” 

“That’s the whole point.” Carrie said.

“What?” Flynn was even more confused by that. 

Kayla waved her hand while explaining that it was just a silly idea that Nick and Carrie had, to form a band with the first five people that came up in their contact lists.

“Why am I that high in your contacts?” Flynn asked. 

“Oh, don’t worry, you’re not.” 

“Thanks?”

“We kind of cheated at our own game though,” Nick explained. “Immediately, we decided that Kayla was going to be in our band because the three of us are kind of best friends, right? And then from there, Carrie and I swapped phones, and picked people close to the first person that showed up in our contacts, that weren’t the three of us.” 

Flynn realized that  _ that  _ was probably what Nick and Carrie were talking about earlier, when they mentioned Flynn and Willie by name. 

“So how’d we come up?” 

“Nick’s last message was to Julie,” Carrie shot Nick a glare, and Flynn could’ve sworn that she heard her mutter something along the lines of  _ that simp _ . 

“It was about history!” Nick said, in an attempt to defend himself that did not succeed. “Carrie’s was to Alex.”

“Alex?” Flynn and Willie asked at the same time. 

Carrie brushed away their question, only saying: “did you know your boyfriends a dancer?” to Willie, leaving Willie blushing for a reason that Flynn couldn’t quite make out. 

“Oh. I guess that makes sense. But it’s not what I thought we were doing in here.” Flynn said. 

“What did you think-” Kayla started to say, as if she was genuinely curious, but her best friend cut her off. 

“Why else did you think you were dragged into this silly band room with your literal enemy, best friend’s ex-crush, her best friend and your friends boyfriend?”

“Nice to see the feeling’s mutual,” Flynn said, speaking to the first part of Carrie’s answer.

“I don’t hate you, you know.” Carrie said.

“Feel free to act like it then,”

“She’s got a point,” Nick said, making direct eye contact with Flynn for the first time that day. 

Carrie just sighed and rolled her eyes. “Are we going to get on with the band thing or not?”

“Only if you promise me you’re not doing this just to show up Julie,” Flynn said, making awfully intense eye contact with Carrie.

“I’m not, I swear,” Carrie said, and she sounded genuine. “I just want a new style. I love Dirty Candy, I do, but with the other three doing all their university application shit, I have too much time on my hands and want to find a new style. For me. For  _ us _ .” 

“Fine.” Flynn said. “Then I’m in.” 

“Fine,” Carrie responded.

“Good,” 

“Good,” Carrie said, and a smirk was growing on her face.

“I’m in too,” Willie offered, “just in case anyone was wondering.” 

“Willie, you play any instruments?” Carrie asked. Willie shook his head. “Shame. You sing?”

“Yeah?” Willie said, though it was obviously more of a question than an answer. 

“You’re on lead vocals.”

“Don’t you want to hear me sing first?” 

“I’ve got a feeling,”

“If you say so,” Willie said, though reluctantly. 

“You too Flynn,” Carrie said.

Flynn just stood there, her mouth open in some sort of shock.

“You’re kidding, right?” Carrie shook her head. “You’re serious.” 

“You’ve got a killer voice Flynn,” Carrie said, “and you’re not even the best you could be.” 

“Thanks?” Flynn said, once again unsure of how exactly to answer.

“You’re very welcome. You two should be lead vocals, and Kayla, Nick and I will be back up.” 

“Carrie? Backup? Who are you and what have you done with Trevor Wilson’s daughter?” Flynn said, joking around until she noticed Carrie’s face sour. 

“I’m sorry I just-”

“It’s fine,” Carrie dismissed. “I got the face and the name, don’t I? It’s not like it’s gonna stop.” 

“Right, yeah, sorry anyways though.”

“Anyone here comfortable with writing music?” Willie said, swooping down from the heaven’s above to change the topic. “You know, unless we’re gonna do cov-”

“I’ve written a couple,” Kayla said. 

Flynn shook her head, while Carrie simply raised her hand. Nick didn’t move. 

Carrie and Kayla made eye contact. “So, do you want to try writing together?” Carrie asked, her tone considerably softer, warmer and friendlier from everything that Flynn had ever heard from her before. Kayla smiled as an answer. 

“My dads are here,” Nick said, interrupting the silence that had formed since the writing arrangement had been figured out. “I’ll see you all later,” Nick stood up, shooting a pair of finger guns at the remaining four in the room. 

“I’ve probably got to go to, you know,” Flynn said, looking over at Willie.

“Yeah, yeah, me too.” 

“You going to Julie’s?” Willie asked. 

“Yeah. My parents texted, saying they couldn’t pick me up.”

“Sorry, that sucks.” 

“It’s fine,” Flynn said, and she meant it. “It just gives me more motivation for me to get my drivers license next year.” 

“Can’t relate, but that’s good for you!” Willie said.

“Can’t relate?” Flynn asked, standing up and heading towards the band room door with Willie. 

He opened the door for her, and followed her through as they walked through the school. “Yeah, well, everyone knows gays can’t drive.” 

“That won’t stop me from trying,” 

“You’re gay?” Willie asked. 

“The clothes didn’t give it away?” Flynn asked, and Willie gave her a once over. 

“You know what, that’s fair.” 

She only nodded in answer. 

“You excited for the whole band thing to come together?” 

Flynn shrugged. “Kind of, I guess. I need to tell Julie, but I’m not sure how.” 

“I can help. I mean, I’ve got to tell Alex, and so do you.”

“Right yeah, thanks Willie,” 

“Anytime, Flynnie,” 

“I’m not sure if that’s a better or worse nickname than hotdog.” 

“I’ll leave that up for you to decide,” Willie said, with a click of his tongue. 

“Thanks,” Flynn started. “Wait, you’re headed to Julie’s too, right?” 

“I am,” 

“Can I-”

Flynn didn’t even have to finish, because Willie was already saying yes. All was good. 

***

And it had been a week since then, and Flynn was currently sitting in the Wilson’s living room, surrounded by Carrie, Willie, Nick and Kayla, trying to come up with band names. 

It wasn’t going very well, to put it lightly. 

Willie kept suggesting the names of foods, Carrie kept suggesting colours, Kayla would name plants and flowers that she liked and Nick would use his favourite rock stars as a starting point. Sure, none of the ideas were particularly  _ bad _ , but it’s not like they were going to find any suitable ones before daybreak, at the pace they were going. 

That was it. Daybreak.

“I’ve got one,” Flynn said, speaking for the first time in literal hours. 

“How exciting,” Carrie said, her voice oozing in sarcasm. 

“The Daybreaks,” was what Flynn said.

“The Daybreaks?” Nick echoed. “I guess that’s got a ring to it.” 

“It’s the best we’ve got so far,” Willie said with a weak smile. 

“You guys are just tired,” Kayla said with a sigh, “but I like it, if we’re being honest.”

“Which we are,” Carrie said, and she looked at Flynn too. “And I like it too.”

“So all votes are in for The Daybreaks?” Flynn confirmed. 

“All votes are in,” Willie nearly whispered. 

And that was the start of the band, as a band, before they started making music. 

**Author's Note:**

> let's give it up for me procrastinating my homework and assignments and starting a new fic!! woo !!
> 
> and let's give it up for a flynn centric fic !! woo woo !!!
> 
> and let's give it up for the fact that we'll meet julie and the boys next chapter !! woo woo woo !!


End file.
